fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Necor/Temudschin
This blog post is about my self created Servant Temudschin, rather known as Ghengis Khan. Enjoy!! Active Skills First Skill= Gains a delayed buff for max 5 turns. Only twice, chance to grant self Evasion for 1 attack, 1 turn, for 5 turns. Chance is re-calculated every turn Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Chance of Evasion + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 35% |l3 = 38% |l4 = 41% |l5 = 44% |l6 = 47% |l7 = 50% |l8 = 53% |l9 = 55% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= : Black Brush of Loyalty |rank = A+ |effect = Gains 5 critical stars every turn for 3 turns. Increases all allies critical star generation rate for 3 turns. Increases all allies critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Increases own critical damage by 25% for 1 turn. Increases party's critical star generation rate by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |24}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |29}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level } |} Biography |def = “The greatest happiness is to vanquish your enemies, to chase them before you, to rob them of their wealth, to see those dear to them bathed in tears, to clasp to your bosom their wives and daughters.” |jb1 = Oh wait a sec, I need to grind the event on NA a bit, brb |b1 = Height/Weight: 184cm・90kg Origin: Historical fact Region: Mongolia Alignment: Chaotic・Neutral Gender: Male Find your chill. I have already found mine. |jb2 = 1 This, was my main point for adding the Brynhildr's Beloved trait to him. I had a lot of debate with myself about how he has '''about 16 million' descendants in the 21st century(confirmed/speculated by geneticist), which obviously originates from rape, but then again, I as well looked at Iskandar and Vlad III and saw the trait there and decided to still add the bryns beloved. What did I have in mind when creating him... mhh, for the 1st skill Zalter, for the second, nothing, for the third, it was a original idea I wanted to create since very long time to counter someone's insane "Chinese" trait self made servants.'' |b2 =Was Temudschin "just" a brutal wild warrior? No. Temudschin, or Ghengis Chan/Khan, was warshipped as a Hero1, and feared as a warrior. Already as a baby it was already known to everyone around that this child would grow up as a powerful warrior. Legend says, when he was born, he held a piece of blood in his hands, red, like a ruby, more beautiful than the sun or anythign else the elders and shamans of his tribe knew. It engraved itself within his hand, and he grew up with a small red mark in that hand, later, after he fought a few serious battles, he found it gave him magic of the fire attribute, enhancing him and his figthing capability's. It does not burn himself, he doesn't feel it and neither does it affect anything he "trusts ", which includes anything he wears and his trusted Soldiers. |jb3 = '' This "Brush" is actually a real thing, not the summoning, but the collecting thing. But personally, the idea is really great, I mean you, the leader(FÜHRER!), literally have your soldiers in your hand if you hold the brush. Yes, it is very similar to Ionioi Hetairoi, but it is still indifferent, it's not a Reality Marble, he can summon one after another. Please note, that all mongolian language I use is Google translator. If I'd have a friend who spoke mongolian I'd ask him for translations, I have runic(and german), but not mongolian. Thanks. Another little note is the of me always used "Heorot" word, ask google for actual info on it, but for me it's a title I've been using for multiple servants that I have created.'' |b3 ='Хар сойз' 『Khar soiz』 Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Army (Self) Noble Phantasm Range: Everyone in his Army Maximum Number of Targets: N/A Black Brush of Loyalty As a sign of loyalty, each soldier of Temudschin's army had to give their generals one hair of their horses, by doing so and tying them up together a black brush of hair was created. By ripping out one or more hairs out of one of the brushes he has, he can summon the warriors/warriors the hair/hairs belonged to for a shorter or longer period of time, depending on how strong they are as a Heroic Spirit. |jb4 = This is actually the reason or his '''Divinity E-' passive skill. As said, it enhances his entire stats. It does not really affect him A LOT, since it's so low, but it is existent as a skill which has been inherited "by title". '' Oh yeah, all those "Quotes" I'm using, I got from here |b4 = Бурханы шийтгэл 『Burkhany shiitgel』 Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Self Noble Phantasm Range: N/A Maximum Number of Targets: 1 (actually max 2) The punishment of God A Name Temudschin often used for himself when oposing his enemies. Uninterestingly true, it was only a name he gave himself, but it spreaded wide enough for people to have believed it, and even until this day, it is a known wording of him. It manifested itself as a Noble Phantasm of him, a constantly active one, enhancing him and his prowess. But if he truly reveals it's true name, he will unleash a attack , which is assured to be leaving a fatal wound if it does not kill the target. '“I am the punishment of God...If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you.” |jb5 = Coming up with the entire lore of a completely new servant is actually pretty hard, kids, don't do that at home! Anyway, this time, it's not a actual quote, this is just from me. |b5 = Even so he is who everyone knows under the name of "Genghis Khan", he is yet but a person of the normal things and enjoys plainly observing and watching things happen over doing them himself. He doesn't have a real wish, but he states himself it'd be great to see how humanity evovled and stepped forward after his death and the future. "Wouldn't it be a great thing to just plainly observe humanity forever? I mean humans do mistakes, kill each other, fall in despair, but they always evovle and rebuild and never give up, I want to see that, the effort everyone after me put into what they do, this, is what I long for." |jex = Special thanks to . . . nahh actually no one helped me making the template, this is all my doing. But I'd still like to thank some people for information and illustration. Special thanks... go to my parents from who I got the book with information about "Temudschinn" long ago. Special Thanks go to Koishi and Hitsujiji-san for, 1st, passively encouriging me on doing my own Blog Servant with everything in one. And 2nd, for the finished XX/NoCategory Templates. And last but not least, I wanna thank Chronostasia for the awesome Sprite work :) Thanks!! And I want to thank asuka111 for the really good looking Genghis Khan Artwork, I hope it is OK for me to use it, thanks! |ex = Maybe I'll put smth in here in future. }} Category:Blog posts